


Children

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

After the incident in the park, Giles and Jenny got back together. They would take things slow, it was agreed, but there was no denying that there was a new sense of committment there on both their parts. After all, you don't give your boyfriend another chance after a demon he raised almost killed you because you want a casual relationship. Jenny knew that commitment was there, but avoided thinking about it, not wanting to consider what it meant for her as a child of the Kalderash.

Giles, on the other hand, thought about it a lot. For the first time since he met her, when he thought about Jenny Giles found his mind racing in fast-forward, to Valentine's Day, summer vacation, their one-year anniversary, meeting the friends she talked about often, and the family she spoke of not at all but who must exist somewhere, changes in living arrangements, their second anniversary, elaborate fantasies about taking time off to visit England with her, third anniversary. And when Buffy and her friends came into the library with eggs for an assignment for family studies, or whatever it was they were calling home ec theses days, Giles found himself thinking about children -- not slayers, and not teenagers filling his library with noise and chaos, but... a baby, with Jenny's eyes and his nose, who would keep them up at night, cost loads of money, accellerate the pace at which his hair was greying, call him "father". He had never found one idea so terrifying and so charming at the same time.

But Giles was getting ahead of himself. They were taking things slow, after all; and circumstances on the Hellmouth usually conspired to interrupt dates and ensure that they take things even slower. He filed his thoughts away at the back of his brain, to be returned to at a later date, when they could be discussed with Jenny. At least until after their first anniversary; possibly during their trip to England. They had time.


End file.
